


Struggles

by Muffins17



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, basically the story of BoTW but in poetic form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Her struggles were unknown to him,Of her failure to awaken her power.His struggles were unknown to her,Of his heavy burden to bear.OrThe whole story of Link and Zelda told in a poem.
Relationships: Link & Zelda
Kudos: 6





	Struggles

Her struggles were unknown to him, 

Of her failure to awaken her power, 

From his perspective, she hated his guts, 

Those actions and glances at him sour...

His struggles were unknown to her, 

Of his heavy burden to bear, 

From her perspective, he despised her so, 

That silent, emotionless stare...

Under her mask, self-doubt and self-loathing, 

Existed, as plain as day, 

A failure of a daughter, a descendant of Hylia, 

Heir to a throne of nothing, they’d say. 

Behind cold eyes, hard training, conditioning, 

Shaped him, a mould of a soldier, 

To hold his tongue and show no weakness, 

To be strong, as the Master Sword’s holder. 

Neither party communicated, 

Their struggles they hid underneath, 

Continuing their estrangement from the other, 

Made their problems remain indiscreet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had he not been there, had he not caught up, 

He’d have failed his country and his king, 

The Yiga were ruthless in their plan to kill, 

The light of hope Hyrule would bring. 

Had she been slain, had her life been taken, 

All hope in their world would be lost, 

Though, it would not have changed anything anyway, 

For the power in her would awake not. 

Some time after, she treated him to a meal, 

As thanks as well as sorry, 

For saving her from death, but for treating him horribly, 

She knew for his thoughts, she should worry. 

He held no grudge nor ill toward her, 

Despite her bad treatment of him, 

His feelings mattered no more than her life did Hyrule, 

For their time before Ganon’s return was slim. 

Both parties grew to understand one another, 

All assumptions they made long forgotten, 

They ate and talked and made this moment count, 

And from there, a friendship would blossom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He accompanied her and this time, she minded not, 

She smiled more often since then, 

She’d opened up to the knight and he back to her, 

Both were happy to have found a friend. 

She berated his recklessness and tried to feed him a frog, 

He was glad to see this side of the princess, 

Playful and excitable, but stern and responsible, 

He felt free and safe in her presence. 

Though he hid it well, he worried for her, 

For the pressure put on her by her father, 

And the rest of the kingdom who thought her a failure, 

She’d break if she was pushed any further. 

On her seventeenth birthday, she’d be of age, 

To train in waters of ice, 

To waste yet more time praying to gods who won’t answer, 

To continue this hell of a life. 

A vision came to her the night before, 

When her ancestor had tried to warn her, 

Urgently speaking, but voice never reaching, 

Something terrible would happen before her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...and it did, as she feared, everything has gone wrong, 

All she’d bottled up; her struggles, her pain,

All she’d done was for nothing, all the hell she’d been through, 

The dam broke, her tears joined the rain. 

The world was on fire, the disease spread with it, 

In the form of corrupted machines, 

Struggling with his wounds, defended her ‘til the end, 

Then a bright light of gold intervened. 

The triangles glowed from the back of her hand, 

From nowhere, the malice disappeared,

Right before the sound of a body collapsing,

Of the friend she had held close and dear. 

For a hundred years, he slept and she fought, 

Both prices; amnesia and exhaustion, 

He’d struggled to remember, and she to hold back the beast, 

Both their struggles a great deal of misfortune. 

They were the last ones left, 

Of the Champions from a century ago, 

To be by each other’s side was what kept them both going, 

To feel the breath of the wild once more.   



End file.
